Six Months Later
by FlowerChild22
Summary: Jason sees Macy with Wes six months after that summer. He reflects.


**Hi lovelies! Probably not what you were expecting, and a bit of a random drabble, but oh em gee I'm actually updating.**

 **This was one of my favourite (probably still will be) novels when I was thirteen and I just finished rereading it a couple of hours ago.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _The Truth About Forever_.**

* * *

Jason tucked his yoga mat a little tighter under his left arm as he stepped out of the library. He was glad that his shift was finally over and he couldn't be more excited to get to yoga. Sure, he loved working at the library—there was something therapeutic about returning books to their rightful places and organising the system catalogue—but today he was unable to concentrate, his mind only able to focus on his grandmother's current state of health. She had only gotten worse since that first stroke during the summer and made a note to himself to visit her after yoga.

Not to mention Bethany and Amanda, although generally good company, were getting on his last nerves. Their attentive diligence had rubbed him the wrong way today and could only manage a few short answers when poised a question.

Yes, yoga definitely was needed.

He stepped forward tucking his jacket a little tighter around his torso; it was getting colder and colder with each day and it was only halfway through autumn. He stopped however when he heard a loud laugh carry across the fountain, it was familiar but he couldn't quite place the voice.

He got his answer soon enough when a couple stepped around the fountain, a small female playfully pushing a male away from her. They stopped walking and the male slowly pulled the girl towards him, holding her tightly against his tall frame. He smiled widely down at the girl who had a hand pressed against his chest, still laughing lightly.

Jason was unable to look away and was slow to recognise the girl.

Macy.

Her hair was longer, much longer, and although still parted in the middle, it fell naturally down the sides of her face, not straight, but not wavy either. Her face was free of makeup, but the wide grin spread across her face made her look beautiful. She was happy, he noted. He also tried to remember a time she had looked like that when they were together. He couldn't.

Her clothing was slightly different; no longer the practical slacks and button down blouses, but instead a pair of scruffy old jeans that were cuffed at the ankle and a burgundy wool sweater, paired with a pair of sneakers. But that wasn't what caught his attention, it was the bright orange wool scarf wrapped around her neck and shoulders that glittered when it caught the light. Although it was practical in a sense, it wasn't something he had seen Macy wear.

She was now reaching up, standing on her tippy toes, while the guy leaned down pressing a few chaste kisses on her lips. Her lips were still curled upwards, a hand gripping his collar and holding in him down to her. It was a display Jason would normally watch with disdain—he didn't see the appeal or need to display affection so obnoxiously in public—but he couldn't help but watch how the girl a few feet from him no longer resembled the girl he had left behind at the beginning of the summer.

And he noticed it too in school. She was no longer part of the student committee, the recycling club, the debating club, or anything they had done together in school. He had suggested in an email that they perhaps attempt to be friends, but it was clear she wasn't Macy anymore—at least the Macy she was when they had begun dating.

He had read that re-joined the school's track team, had read that she was the fastest, has read that she may have the chance for a sports scholarship in college. At first he couldn't understand why she had changed, gone backwards, until he realised that she was only turning back into the Macy she was before everything. Before him.

He blinked, slowly trying to bring himself out of his reverie. He began walking towards his car, turning away from the happy couple.

* * *

 **So not Maximum Ride (and donneven talk to me able Growing Up, I have no clue when that's gonna finish), but please check out Sarah Dessen's stuff. Pretty good teen romance.**

 **Read, review, and sorry for being MIA!  
\- FlowerChild22 xx**


End file.
